List of animals in film and television
The following is a list of individual animals which have performed in film and television, sometimes called animal actors. Bears *Bart the Bear (Kodiak bear) as: *:"The Bald-headed Bear" in The Great Outdoors (1988) *:"The Kodiak Bear" in The Bear (1988) *:"Bear" in Legends of the Fall (1994) *:"Bear" in The Edge (1997) *Bart the Bear 2 (a.k.a. "Little Bart") (brown bear) as: *:"Bear" in An Unfinished Life (2005) *:"Jerome the Grizzly Bear" in Zookeeper (2011) *:"Buster the Grizzly Bear" in We Bought a Zoo (2011) *:"Bear" in Game of Thrones Season 3, Episode 7, "The Bear and the Maiden Fair" (2013) *Brody (Kodiak bear) as: *:"Grizzly" in Grizzly Park (2008) *Hercules (grizzly bear) as: *:"Bear" in Octopussy (1983) Chimpanzees *J. Fred Muggs as: *:himself on The Today Show (1953–1975) *Travis Dogs * Jean, Vitagraph Dog (border collie) ** Jean the Match-Maker ** Jean and the Calico Doll * Shep (Thanhouser Collie) ** Various Thanhouser Company short black & white films such as A Dog's Love (1914) * Silver Streak (German Shepherd) ** "Silver Streak" in The Silent Flyer (1926) * Brownie (Bull Terrier–Fox Terrier crossbreed) as: ** "Brownie" in Brownie's Little Venus (1921) * Strongheart (German Shepherd) (1917–1929): ** The Silent Call (1921) ** Brawn of the North (1922) ** The Love Master (1924) ** White Fang (1925) ** North Star (1925) ** The Return of Boston Blackie (1927) * Rin Tin Tin (German Shepherd) as: ** "The Wolf-dog" in Where the North Begins (1923) ** "Rinty" in The Lighthouse by the Sea (1924) ** "Lobo" in The Clash of the Wolves (1925) ** "Rinty" in While London Sleeps (1926) ** "Satan" in Tracked by the Police (1927) ** "Scotty" in Tiger Rose (1929) ** "Rinty" in The Lone Defender (1930) ** "Rinty" in On the Border (1930) ** "Rinty" in The Man Hunter (1930) ** "Rinty the Lightning Warrior" in The Lightning Warrior (1931) * Ace (German Shepherd) ** "Pal" in War Dogs (1942) ** "Ace" in God's Country (1946) * Pal (Rough Collie) as: ** "Lassie" on Lassie * Spike (Mastador - Labrador Retriever/ Mastiff) as: ** "King" in The She-Creature (1956) ** "Old Yeller" in Old Yeller (1957) ** "Patrasche" in A Dog of Flanders (1959) ** "Brown" on The Westerner (September 30 to December 30, 1960) ** "Pete" in The Silent Call (1961) * London (Shiloh Shepherd/Tamaskan) as the lead in The Littlest Hobo (1963–1965) * Higgins(mutt) as: ** "Dog" on Petticoat Junction (1964–1970) ** "Benji" in Benji (1974; replaced by his daughter Benjean in subsequent films after his death in 1975) * Elmer (Cocker Spaniel) ** The Sugarland Express (1974) ** Jaws (1975) ** Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) ** 1941 (1979) * E-Buzz (Golden Retriever) ** Poltergeist (1982) * Jed (wolf-malamute) as: ** The Thing (1982) as Dog Thing ** The Journey of Natty Gann (1985) as wolf ** White Fang (1991) as White Fang ** White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (1994) as White Fang * Roughy in Dante's Peak (1997). * Buddy (Golden Retriever) as: ** "Comet" on Full House (1989–1995) ** "Air Bud" in Air Bud (1997) and Air Bud: Golden Receiver (1998) * Soccer (Jack Russell Terrier) as: ** "Wishbone" on Wishbone (1995-1998) * Ben, Rattler (American Bulldog) and Tiki play Shadow, Chance, and Sassy respectively in Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993). * Moose (Jack Russell Terrier) as: ** "Eddie" on Frasier (1993–2004) * Gidget (Chihuahua) as the Taco Bell chihuahua (1993–2004) * Kyte (Belgian Tervuren, b. 1997) as: ** Kaiser on A Touch of Frost (1999) ** 102 Dalmatians (2000) ** Wolf of Rome on Gladiator (2000) ** Wellard on EastEnders (1997-2008) ** Himself on This Morning (2008) * Mushu the Dog as Frank the Pug in Men in Black (1997) and Men in Black II (2002). * Romeo (Chihuahua) in Snakes on a Plane (2006) * Zenna and Chancer (Belgian Tervuren) as: ** Wellard on EastEnders * Cook (Jack Russell Terrier) as: ** Pancho in Pancho, el perro millonario (2014) ** Valentín in Aquí no hay quien viva (2003-2006) ** Camilo in La que se avecina (2007-2008) * Twister as the prison dog in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), which was replaced by Chopper in the prequels Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007). * Abbey and Kona (German Sepherd) ** I Am Legend (2007) * Sherman in Shark Night (2011). * Brigitte (French Bulldog) as: ** "Stella" on Modern Family (2010–2012) * Beatrice (French Bulldog) as: ** "Stella" on Modern Family (2012–present) * Kuma von Clifford (mutt) as: ** "Stan" on Dog with a Blog (2012, replaced by Mick after five episodes) ** "Grandma" on Mutt & Stuff (2015–2017) * Graubaer's Boker (Belgian Malinois) as: ** "Bear" on Person of Interest * Jack, Essanay Bulldog Mascot Horses *Bamboo Harvester (Palomino) as: *:"Mister Ed" in Mister Ed *Trigger (Palomino) *:"Target" in Annie Oakley, the lead character's horse *Buttermilk (Quarter Horse) on The Roy Rogers Show, Dale Evans' horse * I Two Step Too (1993-2005) as Seabiscuit in Seabiscuit (2003) * Hightower (1982-2008) (Quarter Horse) as: ** Ginger in Black Beauty (1994) ** Pilgrim in The Horse Whisperer (1998) ** Horse in Runaway Bride (1999) * T.J. as Hidalgo in Hidalgo (2004), and himself in Save the American Wild Horse (2007) * Little Blakie in True Grit (2010) * * Cats *Grumpy Cat a dwarf cat and YouTube personality *Orangey (tabby cat) as: *:"Rhubarb" in Rhubarb (1951) *:"Minerva" on Our Miss Brooks (1952–1958) *:"Neutron" in This Island Earth (1955) *:"Butch" in The Incredible Shrinking Man (1957) *:"Cat" in "Breakfast at Tiffany's" (1961) *:"Cleopatra" in "The Comedy of Terrors" (1964) *:the giant cat in "Village of the Giants" (1965) * Jones as Jonesy in Alien (1979) * Mrs Norris, a Maine Coon, is played by Maximus, Alanis and Cornilus in ''Harry Potter'' series (2001-2011). Dolphins *Winter as herself in Dolphin Tale (2011) and Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) *Hope as herself in Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) Other *Crystal (capuchin monkey) as: *:"Dexter" in Night at the Museum (2006) and Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) *:"Drug-dealing Monkey" in The Hangover Part II (2011) *:"Donald the Monkey" in Zookeeper (2011) *:"Dr. Rizzo" on Animal Practice (2012) * Gizmo, a snowy owl, played Hedwig in ''Harry Potter'' series (2001-2011). Hedwig was also played by Ook and Sprout. Ook was presumably one of the extra owls used for flying shots. Further owls were Kasper, Swoops, Oh Oh, Elmo and Bandit. * Kitty, a snake (Burmese Python), in Snakes on a Plane (2006) * Rancho, best known for his role in 90's popular TV detective series, Raja Aur Rancho, aired on DD Metro and acted in over 50 Bollywood movies. *Oscar the Parrot as Alex's brother, Stan's pet parrot in Home Alone 3 (1997). He also played as a parrot on the television series Fantasy Island (1977-1984) and as the parrot in the indie romantic-comedy film A Bird of the Air (2011). *Milton Fox, a penguin actor who appeared in 1964's Quick, Before it Melts. * Esmeralda, a sea lion who appeared in 1954's 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. * Chip and Salsa, two macaws, appeared separately in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) and its sequels, Dead Man's Chest (2006) and At World's End (2007) as Cotton (David Bailie) parrots. See also * Animals in sport * Animal Training on Film and Television * Patsy Award References Category:Animal actors Category:Lists